Ain't We Crazy
by ColdFusion180
Summary: Sequel to Struggle for Sanity. The Acolytes try to stay one step ahead of Magneto while they put forth a very rhetorical question.


**Ain't We Crazy**

"Yahoooooo!" Pyro cheered happily as he tore down the hallway of the Acolyte base in his homemade bumper car while wrecking everything in sight.

"GET BACK HERE YOU NUT!" Magneto shouted flying after him. "DON'T YOU DARE DRIVE THAT THING INTO THE CONTROL ROOM!"

"Yeeehaaaaaa!" Remy and Piotr laughed at the wheels of their own bumper cars while causing similar amounts of destruction. "Eat my dust!"

"WHERE IS HE?!" Sabertooth screamed in fury, still quite mad about Remy's udder prank. "WHERE IS THAT STINKING CAJUN?! I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL HIM!"

CRASH!

"Take that!" Remy shouted, ramming Magneto's favorite chair and sent it flying through the air.

SMASH!

"Those insane maniacs!" Magneto grumbled as he sped by a newly made hole in the wall. "They just had to make their stupid bumper cars without any metal!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Pyro cackled maniacally as he managed to send his bumper car into a jump and rode along the keyboard of the main computer.

"NO NOT THE COMPUTER!" Magneto yelled as he quickly flew to the computer and tried to reverse the damage. "BABY! BABY SPEAK TO ME!"

BOOM!

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Magneto screamed as the whole thing sparked and went up in smoke. "THAT'S IT! PYRO YOU ARE GONNA DIE!"

"Hahahahaha!" Pyro laughed cheerfully as he sped away from the scene. "_Oh, we're a happy bunch of mutants! We're as crazy as can be! We go all around in circles causing chaos as you can see!_"

"OH NO! NOT THE SINGING! ANYTHING BUT THE SINGING!" Sabertooth yelled.

"_We like to cause a ruckus and go paint the whole town red!_" Piotr sang. "_And we won't let you sleep because we never go to bed!_"

"STOP SINGING! STOP SINGING! FOR THE LOVE OF MIKE STOP SINGING!" Magneto screamed as he desperately chased after Pyro.

"_Explosions are our specialty along with crazy schemes!_" Pyro sang speeding up and down the hallways. "_Limits are ignored! We always push to the extremes!_"

"_There doesn't exist a list of all the things we ever stole! Cause we burned them all to ashes for we have no self control!_" Remy charged some cards and began to toss them everywhere he went.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"AAAHHHHHH!" Sabertooth yelled as he rode by stuck in a tidal wave of expanding flour dough.

"PYRO YOU IDIOT! YOU DIDN'T EVEN FINISH BAKING YOUR STUPID PRETZEL!" Magneto roared at the scene. "OH MY GOSH! HOW MUCH YEAST DID YOU ADD TO THIS STUFF?! IT WON'T STOP!"

"_Ain't we crazy! Ain't we crazy!_" The three younger Acolytes sang. "_This is the way we pass the time away! Ain't we crazy! Ain't we crazy! We're going to sing this song all night and day!_"

"AAAHHHHHH! GET IT OFF ME!" Magneto staggered around covered in flour dough.

"_The halls are full of shaving cream! The bathroom is the same!_" Pyro laughed while driving around shooting shaving cream everywhere with a bazooka-like device. "_Mags' office is a grease pit, in everything but name!_"

"WHAT?!" Magneto shouted. "AAARRRGGGHHH!"

"_Toilet paper in his lab covers everything in sight! All nice and soaked with gasoline and waiting to ignite!_" Remy sped out of the lab and tossed an empty gas can over his shoulder.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Sabertooth spotted Remy and started chasing after him. "I'M GONNA TEAR YOU TO RIBBONS AND THROW THEM IN THE OCEAN!"

"_Every day is filled with leisure, we hardly do any work!_" Pyro sang weaving his bumper car side to side. "_We shirk from all our duties 'cause our leader is a jerk!_"

"_He is always popping aspirin with a bucket on his head!_" Piotr added.

_"But we think he should go and wear a large bedpan instead!_" Remy grinned.

"I HEARD THAT!" Magneto yelled in the distance.

"_Ain't we crazy! Ain't we crazy!_" The three Acolytes sang. "_This is the way we pass the time away! Ain't we crazy! Ain't we crazy! We're going to sing this song all night and day!_"

"NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!" Sabertooth roared still hot on Remy's tail.

"_The washer was getting lonely so I hooked it to the dryer!_" Pyro chirped. "_I filled them each with dynamite and set them both a fire!_"

"WHAT?!" Magneto yelped.

BOOOOOOM!

"_They blasted through the ceiling and into the stratosphere!_" Remy continued. "_The backlash entered Sabes' room and blew up all his beer!_"

KA-BOOOOM!

"NOT MY BEER! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sabertooth screamed in agony.

"_Animals are our friends from armadillos to aardvarks! We'd like to build a fish tank and fill it full sharks!_" Pyro sang while spraying silly string at everything in sight.

"_We would feed them lots of tuna so they know we have a heart!_" Piotr sang.

"_Then we'd throw in Mags and Sabes and watch 'em tear them both apart!_" Remy finished and tossed a charged bottle of liquid soap behind his bumper car.

BOOM!

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Sabertooth yelled as he slipped on the soap and crashed headfirst into a wall. "Ohhh…"

"_Ain't we crazy! Ain't we crazy!_" Remy, Pyro and Piotr sang at the top of their lungs. "_This is the way we pass the time away! Ain't we crazy! Ain't we crazy! We're going to sing this song all night and day!_"

"FOR THE LAST TIME! STOP WITH THE SINGING!" Magneto shouted with his hands over his ears. "THAT'S IT! WHERE ARE MY HUNTING NETS?"

"_The spheres have all been painted purple, orange and neon pink!_" Remy laughed. "_And filled with rotten eggs since their accommodations stink!_"

"AND TRANQUILIZERS! HOW CAN I BE OUT OF TRANQUILIZERS?!" Magneto yelled.

"_Tons of glue and glitter makes the Training Dome look nice!_" Piotr sang. "_While the controls have been encased inside a giant block of ice!_"

"OH FORGET IT! COME HERE YOU LUNATICS!" Magneto roared and chased after the Acolytes with a sledgehammer.

"_People run off screaming every time that we appear! Cops all flee in panic right before they change careers!_" Pyro zipped down the hallways while laughing maniacally.

"_When it looks like we have finished, odds are we've only just begun!_" Remy sang. "_So stick around, enjoy the ride and let's all have some fun!_"

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I'D FIND FUN! IN GREAT AND GORY DETAIL!" Magneto screamed while swinging around his sledgehammer.

"_Ain't we crazy! Ain't we crazy!_" Remy, Pyro and Piotr sang as they raced ahead of Magneto. "_This is the way we pass the time away! Ain't we crazy! Ain't we crazy! We're going to sing this song all night and day!_"

"YOU'LL BE SINGING IN THE SOPRANO SECTION AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU…AAAHHHHHH!" Magneto slipped on the soapy patch of floor and slid down it just as Sabertooth was getting to his feet.

WHAM!

"YAAAHHHHHH!"

CRASH!

"Ohhh," Magneto moaned as he and Sabertooth lay in a tangled heap. Sabertooth had been knocked out from having his head smack into the floor. "I hate my life," Magneto groaned as he followed Sabertooth into unconscious.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution or the song "Ain't We Crazy".**


End file.
